


Hosie - Halloween Night

by Unblockhales



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), halloween 1978 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Halloween AU, Hosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unblockhales/pseuds/Unblockhales
Summary: A Halloween au that I thought of. Michael Myers is the legend that has haunted Haddonfield for years. This Halloween is no different as Michael is coming home again for another night of terror. Hope Mikaelson originally named Hope Myers is unaware of the huge target on her back. With a night of surviving and trying to outlast evil itself what will unfold? Especially when you meet a pretty girl that just might be the key to seeing November 1st.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Hosie - Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had for Halloween. It combines one of my favourite Horror movies which is Halloween. Also with my favourite ship Hosie. I hope you all enjoy it. Happy Halloween.
> 
> Also the parts in bold are from the view point of Michael Myers if you have seen the movie.

**_31st of October_ **

**_Halloween Night_ **

**_The night he came back_ **

_**Again** _

Michael Myers is the infamous serial killer. The one who killed his sister when he was only 6 years old. Coming back to kill his little sister Laurie Strode who didn't know that she was really apart of the Myers family. Barely surviving the brutal onslaught of attacks she lived to further make the Myers line. Little did she know that it would keep an evil on the hunt for as long as any Myers descendant walked the earth.

This is where Hope Mikaelson comes into our story. What Hope doesn't know is that she is really apart of the Myers line. Now October 31st is here Hope is preparing to go to a party tonight. Picking an outfit was a bit of hard challenge as it had to be cool enough as people really judged you on what you wore. Especially on Halloween. I was lifting up one after the other in front of a mirror to see what they would look like when I got changed into them.

The options were a vampire, witch and a skeleton looking one. I mean it should be simple but I was stressing over it for some reason tonight. Penelope was making sure that we both ended up with someone tonight. I mean I thought it would go any other way than the usual. Which meant that I would go home alone and eat a lot of whatever was in my fridge. 

After what felt like a lifetime I decided on the vampire because it seemed it was going to look the best on me. I would add some makeup and it would all go together. My phone rang and I made my way over to accept the call. It was Penelope which was the most usual caller that would call me.

I clicked accept and brought it up to my ear. 

"Hey Penelope. What do want from me now?"

Penelope let out a laugh before responding.

"My basic bitch Hope. Always the distrusting person when I call. I don't always have some job that I need you for. I wanted to discuss about the party tonight. We need a gameplan if everything is going to work out. Do you remember what I told you?"

I remembered the conversation that has happened on a daily basis over the past week. 

"Yes Penelope. How could I forget? We first get to the party in the most bombass outfits that we can find. Then assess the party and see who we want the most. Boy or girl. The hottest one of course. Then make our move and hopefully the night ends up with heading back to our home. Is that all or am I missing something?"

"That is really awesome that you remembered all that but your missing one thing. The booze that we are going to bring. I already have a bottle of our favourite flavoured vodka. Now you have to do your part of the alcohol buying. Are you going to the store near your house?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe I should go to one across town. Make sure that it can't be led back to me if my fake ID doesn't work or they call the police and I have to bolt. I just hope it can go down smoothly."

"Don't be to serious about it Hope. Mine went off without a hitch of course. There was this pretty blonde that worked there. I think her name was Lizzie. I just flirted a bit with her a bit and I had her in the palm of my hand. I even managed to score her number. Not that I would ever use it but it doesn't hurt to have a backup tonight. If everything else fails you at least have that as part of your powers. You got this Hope."

"Thank you Penelope. I will talk to you later. Hopefully with the bottle of rum I promised you."

**A shot of Hope's house come's into view. Someone is staring right at it and breathing heavily. Hope can be seen in the window as she starts to undress but then closes the blinds so she is out of view. The view moves from it to the house just across the street. The person starts moving around the back of the house and looking in through the back window where a guy can be seen cooking some eggs. He has a thick head of black hair and shouts to someone else in the room.**

"Hey Raf. What do you want with your eggs?"

Another shout responded from somewhere else in the house. 

"Just eggs Landon. I want the protein."

Landon laughed and went to making the bacon for himself.

**The figure looking at him from outside moves away from the view of the window and slowly walks around to the other side of the house. He intends to leave when the back door opens and he sees the boy go outside and into the garage. He follows and Landon is looking through the freezer. The figure approaches carefully and silently. He looks to a shelf where a sharp pair of scissors are now sitting. Picking them up he continues on.**

**Making it to the fridge Landon turns around and is about to shout out in surprise when the figure jams them into his neck silencing him. Now bleeding out he is shoved back into the freezer and the is closed before the shape locks it and continues back into the house. Moving up the steps and into the kitchen the figure is seen picking up a knife as he moves into the front room. Rafael is sitting on the couch facing the tv and doesn't see the figure approach behind him.**

**Taking a time to look carefully at him. The figure grabs his head and slits his throat. A gasping sound starts and he sputters before going silent. The figure tilts his head to the side before going over to look out the window.**

Hope is just finished with getting the costume on and checking herself out in the mirror. She smiles because she looks sexy as hell. The going over to do her makeup she opens her blinds and glancing across the street to the house just opposite. A figure was standing in the window in a weird looking mask. It was very strange. I went to grab my foundation when I looked back but they were gone.

Landon and Rafael lived there. They were friendly enough but Hope didn't know them that well. They must also be getting ready for Halloween. Even from here I could see someone sitting on the seat watching TV. I started applying the makeup making sure to put some black under my eyes and then going with some dark black lipstick. I blew a kiss and then got ready to head out to go the shop near me.

**What Hope didn't see was a figure staring at her as she left the house and headed down the street. Or that he had begun to follow very slowly.**

I reached the store very quickly and opened it as the bell chimed alerting the store to my arrival. A girl with black hair looked up from her magazine that she was reading to look at me. I smiled and she did so too before going back to her magazine. I had a look around before selecting a bottle of rum and got a coke to mix it with. Even thought I knew Penelope would just drink it straight from the bottle like she always did. 

I approached the counter and put on my best smile.

"Hey there...."

I had a quick look at her name badge which informed me that her name was Alyssa.

"Alyssa. How are you?"

Alyssa looked at me a little weird but then smiled at me before setting down the magazine.

"Fine I guess. I mean I am working on Halloween but I get off early so I can go to this rocking party tonight. That girl Jade Wallace is throwing it. I heard that is going to be a class rager so I don't want to miss it."

"Yeah same. I am going there too. Maybe we will see each other. That is why I am buying this. Penelope won't let me show up without it."

Alyssa looked at the drink and then smirked.

"Good choice. I could ask you for you ID but I have a better bargain. Promise me you will save me a drink at the party and I will let you buy it. No questions asked."

I glanced down at her lips before responding.

"It's a deal. I can't wait to see you there."

Alyssa scanned it through. Then I took it gratefully before putting it in my backpack. 

"See you later, Hope. I look forward to that drink."

"I will be waiting. Good luck Alyssa."

I left the store but not before looking over my shoulder and giving Alyssa a wink and then headed out into the fresh Halloween afternoon. Feeling a lot more optimistic than when I woke up. 

**The figure watched me leave and then looked into the store to see Alyssa go back to reading the magazine with a smile on her face. He looked a bit more and then went around the back door of the store to see it locked. Grabbing it he clamped tightly on the lock until it broke and clattered through the ground. He walked in and accidently knocked a box over.**

**A huff came from the store and he walked to a dark corner as Alyssa came through to pick the box up and put it back. She went back into the store and back to the counter. The figure watched her for a bit more before going to the electric box and cutting the power which made Alyssa move again. She went to the box as I approached slowly from behind. She turned around as she must have sense someone was behind her and I grabbed her by the throat. Taking one of the wires I used it to choke her with until her eyes went wide and stayed like that.**

**The figure walked away and went out the back door again.**

It was getting dark by the time I arrived at the party. Penelope said she would meet me outside so now I was having a look around to see if I could see her. I was walking and had a look around until I seen someone standing not too far away. They were in a jumpsuit with a mask on. I started walking back and the figure moved in time with me. Who the fuck was this?

The figure picked up a quicker pace so I turned to move quicker when I crashed into someone. A cute girl none the less. I was beginning to think Haddonfield was full of them. Honestly. 

"I am so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going but as usual I seem to be in my own world."

I didn't reply as I looked around to see if the figure was still there. The weird thing was it that there was no sign of them anywhere. I looked all over but there is no one in a creepy mask in my eyesight. 

"Sorry. Are you looking for someone? And is there a chance I could be that someone?"

I finally met their eyes and they seemed to me making me calm down a bit. I relaxed as best I could and my breathing got back under control and then I finally was able to speak to this beautiful girl.

"I am just a bit jumpy tonight. Sorry about that. I guess with it being Halloween and all. I am actually just waiting for my friend."

The girl smiled and was I going mad or did she just confidently check me out by going over my whole body. I mean the girl was so sexy and in a witch costume. I also had a cheeky look as my eyes raked over her body as I smirked.

"Well if I was meeting you, I would be here on time. It is in bad taste to leave a beautiful girl waiting for too long. Are you heading to the party tonight?"

"Yeah. It seems that everyone in Haddonfield has heard about it. I don't think anyone wants to miss it. I assume you are going also."

The girl laughed and threw he head back. I loved the sound and automatically wanted to hear more of it.

"Of course. Considering a family friend is throwing it. Also I loved the excuse to meet new people. Sorry I haven't even introduced myself yet. I am Josie."

"Hope. It is a pleasure to meet you, Josie. I hope I will see you at the party."

Josie smiled before fixing her witches hat.

"I am sure we will meet again Hope. In fact I look forward to it. Until we see each other again."

Josie did a bit of a bow before tipping her hat and smiling as she walked away. I turned and watched her leave but she didn't turn around as she disappeared around a corner.

I then continued walking trying to keep an eye out for the figure in the mask I had just seen. I was getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach and it just wouldn't seem to shake as kept looking over my shoulder now and again. Something about tonight wasn't right and I was beginning to think it was just more than any other usual Halloween night.

Finally I found the party and all other thoughts drifted from my head as I took in the sight. The house was well decorated with hanging ghouls and zombie heads. A path led up to the house that had a red carpet leading up to the front door. A tree in the front garden had been plastered with green and red drapes of some kind of material. I didn't know what thought. 

The inhabitants of the party spilled out onto the lawn as music could be heard from inside blaring some kind of Blackpink song. Kill this love if I wasn't mistaken. A hand landed on my shoulder and I physically jumped on the spot and a laughter followed it.

"Hope. Calm down. What has got you so jumpy tonight?"

I sighed in relief at hearing my best friends voice. 

"Penelope. You scared the crap out of me. Can you not sneak up on me next time. Especially on Halloween. It is already a scary night without me having a heart attack too."

"Okay Hope. I am sorry for not announcing myself. I just have a feeling that tonight is going to be lit. Are you ready to own this night and have a story that you will be able to tell everyone from now on? This is the first real night of the rest of our lives. A night when everything will change for us. I can just feel it. Speaking of the best night, did you get my favourite alcohol?"

I opened my bag and took it out as I swung it around triumphantly. 

"You know your girl came through. Did you doubt me that much?"

Penelope cheered before taking out the bottle of vodka and clinking them against each other while smiling wide.

"I may have some but I knew with the right courage you would pull it off spectacularly. We are total bosses and we need a drink to kick this night off properly. Pour me some rum and I will get you the vodka."

I did as requested while Penelope as she poured me some vodka. We swapped the shot glasses and hit them off each other in a cheers before downing them in one go.

"Wooooo. Lets get it."

I laughed and put my arm around Penelope's shoulders as we walked up into the party.

A few streets away Josie was now approaching a broken down house. Holding a gun that was currently in a secret holster in jacket she approached carefully. Listening intently in case there was any sound she was confident if anyone was here she would deal with them. The Myers house was eerily quiet all year but on Halloween night it was particularly sinister. The house was a monument to the terror that had been committed over the years. All stemming from that terrible night back in 1978.

The night Michael Myers crept into his house with a knife and made his way up to his sister's bedroom. Knife in hand he stabbed her to death. A night a great evil was released into this world. A true horror that no one saw coming. One that I would spend my life trying to find and kill.

I was now at the door of the house as I pushed the door open carefully. The smell of rot was already evident upon going over the threshold and entering into hell itself. I didn't think Michael would be here but I had to check while doing my rounds of the entire neighbourhood tonight. 

After checking the house and all the different rooms I took out my walkie-talkie. 

"Lizzie. Come in. I need your assistance."

"Josie. I am here. I just finished work. What do you need?"

"You know our job tonight. We watch and make sure he doesn't show up. I need to do the usual route and let me know if anything is out of order. I don't care if it's small. Report it and I will investigate. Are you ready?"

The sound blared and Lizzie let out an annoyed huff.

"Yes Josie. As I am every Halloween night. But are you sure we need to be ready. The last few years have been very quiet. Not since he came back last time. I know you like to be on guard but are you sure he is not dead. He could be already gone from this world."

"I know Lizzie. The thought has crossed my mind more than once over the years. However my contacts don't think so. I have been tracking him and there has been no clue that came up that proves he's dead. I want to make sure and if there is a small chance. A tiny chance that he will come back, I want to be ready for him. We can't let him kill anyone else. It's our family legacy."

"I get it. I will be a lot more happier when Michael Myers is off this earth for good. I am going to lock up and do my usual door to door. Then I will update you. Please Josie keep in touch tonight. I will talk to you later. Good luck."

"You too. Radio soon with an update."

I turned it off and went back to looking about the house. I had a feeling that this night was going to get worse before it is done.

Across town Lizzie turned off all the lights and came out before letting the shutters down. I put a bolt and lock it. I made sure I had the gun tucked into the waistband of my jeans and stored the walkie-talkie in my jacket so I could contact Josie later. The night was strangely quiet at this part of the town. You could hear screams and laughter coming from a bit away but the street I was on was clear.

A car would come by here and now but otherwise completely free of people. I started walking on my door to door knocking. People usually mistook me for trick or treaters and then I would get a clue what is going on. I did this every Halloween so the people were use to me by now. I make up something about being the neighbourhood watch or volunteering for the police. After doing it for sometime I have become accustomed to it. Nothing would happen but it put our mind at ease.

**What Lizzie didn't see as she prepared for the Halloween check in. Was that a figure was stalking her watching patiently waiting for her to move. Lizzie began walking and the figure moved and made sure to keep a distance from her. What was in store for Lizzie?**

The party was now in full swing as more and more of the town was there. Hope and Penelope were now judging the room to see if there was anyone they could go and talk to. Someone that they would be interested in. 

"So are you sure about this, Penelope? I mean we could still go home and watch horror movies."

Penelope punched me lightly on the arm.

"Hope. We promised we would do this. Now drink another shot you pussy and gear up for tonight. We need this. Plus you said that the girl from the store was going to show up. That could be a great opportunity for you. Why are you not siked for tonight? You seemed more into it earlier. What has changed?"

Penelope was a bit buzzed at this point. She was a heavy drinker and could usually handle her drink so I assume even though half the bottle of rum was done, she wasn't stopping anytime soon. I obliged with her request and took two more shots. A pleasant buzz was starting on me as well.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that I can't shake. It will pass soon. I wanted us to have more fun and we will go through with this. You are right. I am just being weird. It will pass."

Penelope pulled me into a hug and we started dancing. I tried to think of a more positive attitude and focus on the party. What could go wrong anyway?

Josie was close to the Wallace property. Only a few houses down when she took out her walkie-talkie to get in touch with Jade. 

"Jade. Come in. Please if you there. I need an update."

It took a few seconds. A buzz went through before Jade's voice came clear on the other end.

"Hey Josie. I am here. No new stuff to report. The party I planned is going perfect with nearly all the young people from town here right now. I was right to throw this so a lot of people won't be on their own. All though I can't keep them here all night as people will start to leave to go back to their home for joyous activities. If you catch my drift?"

I sighed before answering.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I just wanted you to throw the party so we could keep an eye on a good amount of them as long as they stayed at the party. Has many people left?"

"Only a few. The party is still in full swing. I expect it to go on for another few hours at least. I will make sure of it. Has there been any sight on your end?"

**A figure was watching Jade from not far away. The breathing was heavy and he stood watching. Almost if he was waiting for something.**

"Not yet. I don't know. I have this feeling that tonight will be the night Michael comes back. I know I might be paranoid but I can't shake it. Also I might say that every year but what if it is tonight and we are not prepared? I can't let that happen."

"Correction, Josie. We can't let that happen and we won't. We remain vigilant and if he comes back tonight he won't know what hit him. I promise. I will radio in 30 and let you know if anything changes. Stay safe out there. Call me with any updates."

"Thank you Jade. I will and you too. We will speak soon. Good luck tonight."

The call went quiet and I kept walking along the current road I was on. There were kids here and there but nothing out of the ordinary.

Jade went to sat the walkie-talkie down next to the receiver and was about to head inside when she heard a noise coming from her shed. Shaking her head she took the baseball bat she kept out the back door.

"Stupid people. I told them that the shed was off limits."

I approached with care and banged on the door.

"If anyone is in there. Come out. I told you no one is allowed in there. Now get out."

There was no movement so I went in to have a closer look. To my surprise it was empty. My shed was kept off limits because of what I kept in here. There was an updated camera system of the whole town. Josie insisted that we have them put up and a bunch of monitors were put here to view them. I looked over them every once in a while but there was nothing out of the ordinary to report on.

The other side of the shed kept the weapons. A rifle and then double-barrel shotgun. A handgun usually sat there too but I kept it with me on Halloween night. Just for precautions. I was about to leave when I heard a noise again. It came from deeper in the shed. I moved and was about to get out my gun when the door closed. I moved quick and had the gun pointed at it but there was nothing there.

Walking over to the door I tried to open it. However it wouldn't budge. 

"For fuck sake."

I hit the button the computer near me. It sent an emergency signal to Josie and Lizzie. I know it might be nothing but something is definitely going on here tonight. Josie might be right about that feeling. I just was kicking myself for leaving the walkie-talkie on the other side of the door.

I tried the door again hopefully getting it to open. It opened right away. The only problem was that a figure immediately came in and grabbed me by the neck. They had a boiler suit on and a white mask with hair. I hit them with a the bat a couple of times but they shrugged it off and hit me once sending me back onto the floor.

I touched my head and it came away shining with blood. 

"So you came home tonight then Michael? Josie was right."

I let out a laugh despite myself.

Michael came and lifted me up I took out my gun and managed to fire a shot that hit his shoulder. It did nothing.

Michael hit Jade against the wall repeatedly until she was going limp. Then crushed her neck as her whole body went completely still. 

Josie got the alert on her watch about the signal Jade had sent out. 

"Jade. Jade come in. Did you mean to click the signal? What has happened?"

No response.

"Jade, are you there? Please come in."

No response but then a sound clicked of the receiving end had picked up. There was no sound at first but then a sharp breathing sound came through. Nothing other than that. A chill went to my very bones and I knew who was on the other line. 

Michael Myers had came home.

"I am coming for you tonight fucker. Michael you are going to wish you never came back to Haddonfield."

"Lizzie come in. I need to you to get to Jade's house right away. It's urgent."

"Josie. What is happening?"

"He came home. Michael is in Haddonfield. Now get there quick and we will get him together."

The party was in full swing now with the music blasting off all the wall. Penelope had got off with some guy and was now kissing him in the corner. I sat with a drink in my hand just taking in everything. I mean I knew I wouldn't really have any luck tonight. Firstly the girl that I had promised a drink never actually showed up tonight. I guess I shouldn't have expected anything else but it was still a bit disappointing. 

I also thought of Josie. The girl in the witch costume I met. I hadn't seen much more of her yet either. I thought she would show up to the party but obviously she must have found something else better to do. I couldn't blame her. I went out the back to get some fresh air and downed my drink in the process. There was no mistaken it. I was drunk. Swaying on my feet and also the world was spinning a bit drunk. But I didn't care. I mean Halloween was a time to let loose. Wasn't it?

A noise took me from my thoughts as I saw something flash at the corner of my eyes. I thought I had imagined it but then I saw a torch coming from the shed. I got up and clumsily walked over to investigate.

"Who is there?"

"Don't you know you can't say that. It always leads to you dying. Especially in a horror movie."

Someone stepped out of the shadows and I recognised her as Josie. The cute witch I had been thinking about just now. I guess tonight was about to take a turn for the better. 

"Josie. But this isn't a horror movie. Is it?"

"Every Halloween in Haddonfield might as well be. If you only know what nightmares have happened in this town. Have you heard of Michael Myers?"

The same did sound familiar but I wouldn't know the whole story.

"I have heard of him but don't know the full details. Why do you ask?"

Josie smiled sadly.

"Yeah everyone seems to content to let the evil fade into history. Unfortunately it doesn't last for very long. Everyone forgets or pretends to anyway. Not the families that fought against it haven't though. The Strode's, Wallace's, Brackett's, Loomis and of course my sister and I. The Doyle's. We are tasked with protecting this town. From the evil that is Michael Myers."

"Strode?"

"Yeah. It started with Laurie Strode. Originally named Angel Myers. Her name was changed at birth and she was targeted by Michael who wanted to kill her. She survived and managed to further the family line. What she didn't take into consideration was that Michael would hunt down her descendants and murder each and every one of them. That is why we are here. To protect them from him. Our ancestors swore and oath that we would keep the evil at bay until her dies. Easier said than done when evil never really does."

"That can't be right. My Mother never told me. I found out recently that her real name had been Strode. Before she took my Dad's name which is Mikaelson. That can't mean that I am really a Myers. Can it?"

Josie was about to speak when I felt someone coming from behind. Josie quickly took hold of me and turned so we both crashed into a tree with her pressed up against me. It was a nice moment until I seen them. A man coming for us in a mask. Josie acted quickly and took out a gun before swing up a bat to knock his arm back before pulling me and running.

"Who is that?"

"That is Michael Myers and believe me when I tell you that he is a bastard to kill. Come on."

Josie and I ran around the side of the house as Michael calmly walked quickly while giving a chase. It was so frightening to see this force of evil that Josie had described. Josie took something out of her jacket and to my surprise it was a shotgun. She fired shot after shot that hit into him. He moved back a bit as the shots bounced of him but then continued. 

"Fuck. Come on Hope. We need to get out of here."

We crossed the street until we were on the other side. Josie didn't stop as we ran hand in hand towards somewhere that I didn't know yet. 

"Josie. Can we please slow down. I'm drunk and feel like I am going to throw up."

Josie looked back and smiled despite herself.

"Who knew you would be such a hand full. I need to keep you safe so no we can't stop. We will be there soon."

We ran for another bit before coming upon a broken down house. It looked like no one had lived here in years. The building was barely standing. 

"What is this place?"

"This is where it all began. Where Michael took a knife to his sister and the evil woke up and took over. This is the house where it all began. Now we need to get in there."

"Lizzie. I have a plan. Code word Evil itself. You know what to do."

"Yeah got it. On my way."

We both went in and Josie closed the door as she kept an eye on the front door. 

"Why are we here? Should we not be calling the police. They could probably help. I mean if this guy is as hard to kill as you say, surely we need more people to help."

** Josie POV **

I could tell Hope was spiralling so I placed both hands on each side of her face. 

"Hey Hope. Listen to me very carefully. I have been planning of this night all my life. Putting plans in place and making sure nothing was up in the air. We knew this night would come and so we are more prepared than ever. I will not let anything happen to you. I will bet my life on it."

Hope started to calm down. 

"Okay. I know we only just met but for some reason I trust you."

I smiled and Hope looked at me with her bright eyes and honestly I wanted to kiss her there right in this moment. I leaned in a bit when it felt like a truck had crashed against the door. It knocked me and Hope back until I saw him now hitting the door with all the force I am sure he had.

Michael had come home and now wanted inside.

I took a knife out of my pocket and give it to Hope.

"For your protection. Just in case."

Hope took it just as the door came down. I hit a button on the stairs as I tackled Hope to the ground just as a wooden log came flying past to hit Michael and send him flying back out onto te ground. 

Now I was on top of Hope. Again.

"I swear I am not planning to do this. Just so you know."

Hope smirked.

"Okay. Sure."

** Hope POV **

Josie got up and then helped me up. Josie went upstairs and I tried to follow when I was grabbed from behind. I turned and tried to slash with the knife but it didn't do good. I felt a pain in my shoulder and realised Michael stabbed me. I cried out in pain as a shadow jumped over me.

Josie. My saving angel. Had dived and crashed right into Michael as both of them went out through the front door and into the garden. I got up and followed even though my shoulder seemed like it was on fire. I raced out and saw Michael stab her leg. They scuffled and Josie shot him the chest with a gun she was holding. 

Michael hit her in the face knocking her down on the ground. He was on top of her holding up the knife.

I had to do something.

"MICHAEL."

I screamed out and he turned to look at me. I didn't waste a second and flung the knife. It whirled through the air and sunk into his neck. That shocked him and a smile made it's way onto my face.

That quickly vanished when her got up and started walking towards me now all of his attention all on me. Josie tried to get up but groaned at her wounded leg.

I made to just charge him when I saw the bright lights as a car came onto the lawn. Michael turned just as the car smashed into him and sent him flying across the garden where he landed and finally was still.

I sighed in relief.

A blonde girl poked her head out from the driver seat.

"Sorry am I late? I'm Lizzie."

Lizzie looked and then revved the engine. I looked in horror as Michael had sat up but Lizzie slammed on the accelerator and went over him knocking him down for good. She then got out and ran to Josie who had managed to get into a kneeling position. 

I made my way over too and Josie smiled at me.

"You did good. I shouldn't be surprised as the Strode's always are."

"Strode?"

"We have a lot to tell you, Lizzie."

Police had shown up and an ambulance that me and Josie got in.

"Thank you for tonight Josie. I would be dead if it wasn't for you. You saved my life."

Josie smiled and stroked my cheek.

"I am plenty sure you could handle yourself but I was happy I was here to help. He came home and we stopped him. That feels so fucking good."

"We did. I just wish there was some way to repay you."

Josie nodded and then thought of something.

"I know. How about you say yes to going out to dinner with me when we both are healed up?"

"Sounds like a plan. It's a date."

Josie pulled me gently in for a kiss and my hands went to cup her face as her hand waved through my hair.

A cough came from somewhere and we pulled apart as Lizzie was standing there with a smirk on her face. 

"Sorry to interrupt but I wanted to make sure you were both okay. I see you are. I will leave you to it then."

I stopped her.

"Lizzie. Isn't it? I think you should call my friend Penelope. She got your number earlier tonight but if I am honest she is a bit of a coward to actually use it."

Lizzie smiled at that.

"I might just do that. Thank you Hope."

Lizzie left and I kissed Josie again. Something told me we would be doing a lot of this.

Josie slipped some tongue in and I moaned in response. It felt like this night was the start of something truly wonderful indeed. 

I pulled back.

"I know this might be a little forward of me but I was wondering if after the hospital would you like to come back to my house."

Josie laughed and kissed me again before answering. 

"Of course. After what went down tonight, I am up for anything."

"I will remember that."

A scream went out from somewhere.

"He's gone. Where the hell did he go? He was right here."

Josie and I pulled back and stared at each other.

"Fuck." We said in unison.

A reporter stands in front of the camera.

"We are currently reporting from Haddonfield, Illinois. Were it has been made known that a series of killings have happened tonight. 4 people are dead. The killer is still at large so was asked the people of Haddonfield to remain vigilant and report anything that might be out of the ordinary. This has been Lyndsey Wallace reporting just at the start of November 1st."

Breathing can heard loud and clear as out story ends as the ambulance with Hope and Josie now inside heading to Haddonfield General.

**_Happy Halloween._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you have a fantastic Halloween.


End file.
